


I Know Places

by paranault



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranault/pseuds/paranault
Summary: An X-Men Apocalypse fanvid, featuring Scott Summers and Kurt Wagner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiouslyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/gifts).



> Dear curiouslyfic: this is sort of my Scott-and-Kurt cut of XMA. It's not the shippiest video, but I did my best to show them growing and developing alongside each other through the film - I hope you enjoy it!

Song: I Know Places by Ryan Adams/Taylor Swift  


Password: secretmutant

Watching in HD and with headphones or some sort of reasonable speakers is recommended.

[X-Men Apocalypse || Scott & Kurt - I know places](https://vimeo.com/193128608).


End file.
